dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Eragon Cieniobójca
Hi Eragon Cieniobójca -- we are excited to have Dziedzictwo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela odpowiedź Piszę to by odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania. Po pierwsze mam siedemnaście lat (od maja będę miała 18), ale rocznikowo jestem pełnoletnia ; >. Logicznie rozumując wiesz, że musiałam przeczytać Eragona i jego kontunację albo obejrzeć film, ponieważ inaczej by mnie tu nie było... tak, co do tłumu na tej Wiki zdążyłam się zorientować i prwade mówiać cieszy mnie ten stan. Moje "doświadczenie" w posługiwaniu się większością elementów Wiki wzieło się z miesięcznego obserwowania strony o Harrym Potterze, na której rozpoczełam swą działalność... jednak zaprzestałam, gdyż jest tam tyle osób, że nic nie da się porządnie zrobić ani skończyć. Zapomniałabym! Oczywiście posiadam wszystkie trzy części, które sklupulatnie czytałam więc z informacjami i źródłem tej Wiki nie będe miała problemu, nie to co cykl Pottera (pomalutku sobie kupuje, ale narazie mam tylko 4). Musze uprzedzić, że NIE NAWIDZĘ szablonów przez co nie mam o nich zielonego pojęcia... ale wiem jak sie je wypełnia ;] (tyle ze mnie pożytku w tym dziale). Ogólnie jestem dość dokładna, a czasami przejawiam się pedantyzmem, co nie powinno wpłynąć na jakość moich not i notek ; ) Tak z ciekawości, a raczej z domysłów po twoim nicku stwierdzam, że jesteś facetem lub osobą uwielbiającą główną postać, za którą nie stety nie przepadam albo to jakiś omen, że osoby stwarzające strony o czymś konkretnym jako pierwsze biorą sobie login dotyczący najważniejszej osoby... w sumie nie wiem. Ale odbiegam od tematu, chiałam poprostu dowiedzieć się w jakim wieku Ty jesteś i usłyszeć troche o tobie - najczęściej pomaga mi to w wspólnej pracy, którą w tym przypadku jest stworzenie prawdomównej i wystarczajęcej bazy na temat Dziedzictwa... choć trzeba przyznać, że już jest lepsza od strony imienniczki na Wikipedii (na tym portalu również pracowałam, dzięki niemu zaczełam popierać strony powstające tylko nad jakimś tematem - ponieważ jest zdecydowanie lepiej i pewniej używać takich stron). P.S. tak naprawdę to dużo nie gadam, ta wiadomość tak jakoś wyszła. P.S. Jakoś nie miałam czasu żeby poprawić, ale Twoje założenie że Kialandi był kobietą jest niepoprawne... dla pewności sprawdziłam to w książkach i Paolini określał go formą męską "On" - wystarczy poczytać przy historii miecza Tamerleinu... Re: Thanks No problem. You're right, I am an admin in the english inheritance wiki and contribute a lot to the german eragon wiki too. I recently requested the installation of all missing interlanguage links to connect all Eragon related wikis. That's why I edited here, even though I don't understand the polish language ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 08:07, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request Ok, I will do that later... Thanks for the translations, they are really helpful ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:24, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) :All done... finally ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:17, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, but I can't give high priority to this. I already have a long to-do list in the english inheritance wiki. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:30, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) zablokowanie mnie Bardzo proszę o napisanie mi tytuły artykułu który rzekomo usunąłem winnetou14 błąd proszę o poprawienie błędu w artykule pt Brom w zdaniu Gdy Brom przybył do Urû'baenu , zawsze stukał po trzykroć w framugę, przed i po wyjściu z pomieszczenia. Z powodu żartów innych adeptów zaprzestał tych praktyk. Ma tam być Gdy Brom przybył do Ilirei , zawsze stukał po trzykroć w framugę, przed i po wyjściu z pomieszczenia. Z powodu żartów innych adeptów zaprzestał tych praktyk. ponieważ miasto nosiło wtedy inną nazwę można napisać Ilirei (Urû'baenu) winnetou14 Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:09, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Korekta adresu Czołem! Zmieniłem Wam adres na prostszy: http://dziedzictwo.wikia.com/ Stary adres (z pl. na początku) oczywiście nadal będzie działał. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego edytowania! TOR 18:59, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Italian wiki Hi Eragon Cieniobójca. Would you please add the following interlanguage link to the main page? it:Pagina principale Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 11:52, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki. Nie spodziewałam się takiego miana ;) Postaram się prowadzić Dziedzictwo Wikię jak najlepiej ;) Janinka11 15:59, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za tak miłe słowa. Cóż, to faktycznie miłe, gdy własna Wikia się usamodzielnia, zwłaszcza, jak przychodzi taki moment, że już się odechciewa jej prowadzić (wiem to z własnego doświadczenia :D). Mam nadzieję doprowadzić ilość artykułów na stronie do 1000 (będziemy... 4 albo 5 Wikią z taką liczbą artykułów w Polsce :) Pozdrawiam i nie ma za co ;) Janinka11 21:14, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Tło Zrobiłam (a raczej przerobiłam starą wersję) nowy kolor tła. Czy może być? Pasuje do naszej Wikii? Jeśli nie, mogę przywrócić poprzednie ustawienia. Wolę się jednak skonsultować z głównym administratorem ;) Janinka11 (dyskusja) 11:45, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Books Footer/pl Hej, zapraszam do dodania na wiki szablonu z listą wiki, które są poświęcone książkom. Pozdrawiam --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 18:13, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Cienie... Mam pytanko. Mogłabyś rozwinąć ten temat na stronie? A jeszcze coś... Czy Cienia posługiwały się pradawną magią? Jeśłi tak jak to wyglądało. Czy mówiły normalnie, szeptały czy coś innego. 178.56.231.196 15:50, gru 17, 2013 (UTC)Syrin14 Współpraca Witaj! Chciałabym zaproponować współpracę ze http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke%C5%82y_Wikia%7CSmokeły Wiki. Jest ona nowa (istnieje od kwietnia), a mimo to użytkownicy wnoszą w nią duży wkład i dzięki nim mamy już ponad 100 stron. Współpracę proponuję, ponieważ nasze Wiki są o smokach, a w dodatku na Smokełach są artykuły o postaciach z Dziedzictwa. Założycielka poświęciła tej Wiki naprawdę dużo czasu i trudu. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz :). Onyksa (dyskusja) 18:41, lip 31, 2015 (UTC) Dyskusja o Dziedzictwo Wiki Witam Eragonie Cieniobójco na Wikii jetem od niedawna ,ale zdążyłem już stworzyć jedną stronę której brakowało mowa o Zakonie Smoczych Jeźdców i dokonać paru korekt na innych stronach i wikiach.Jestem plus minus w wieku Eragona. Mam parę pomysłów na Dziedzictwo Wiki ,ale niestety moje uprawnienia na to mi nie pozwalają i tu jest moja prośba :Czy mógłbym otrzymać dodatkowe uprawnienia ? Eragon Hiccup (dyskusja) 22:48, lip 24, 2016 (UTC)Eragon Hiccup